


And I Hate To See You Leaving ~ [Spoilers for Manberg vs Pogtopia War]

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Men Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Wilbur comes to visit Tommy after the Pogtopia Vs Manberg War stream to give him some hard truths and maybe some soft comforts.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	And I Hate To See You Leaving ~ [Spoilers for Manberg vs Pogtopia War]

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy, Wilbur
> 
> Location: Real Life
> 
> Possible Triggers: SPOILERS FOR MANBERG VS POGTOPIA WAR (most recent stream), PROCEED WITH CAUTION, Power outages, lack of heat, bad rushed writing

~~~

Tommy was lucky everything went down after the stream. His heart was still pacing with adrenaline from the wild night when the power went down and his room went pitch black. Grabbing a flashlight, he guided himself downstairs. With his parents gone for the week, all Tommy could do was hope it all turned back on and contemplate tonight's happenings. Though it was all scripted, it was still one of the most thrilling live streams he has had in a long time. He knew Schlatt was basically done with the SMP now, only hoping to come on for the occasional bit or B-Roll for his videos, but he wasn't quite sure about Wilbur. The older man was cryptic about things even with him and it always sent Tommy for a doozy wondering if he messed something up or gone too far.

The power has yet to come back, a chill going over the home. He curled up under his blanket and played on his phone until it died. It was cold. He tried to go fiddle with stuff in the garage but he had no clue how to start up a generator and his phone was dead and he kept stumbling over things in the darkness. His friends were planning on doing a jack box stream and he wanted nothing more than to join in on it but here he was, alone and blind and so damn cold. 

That was until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yep, this where I die." Tommy insisted as he carefully navigated to the entrance. He tried to peer through the peephole but it was too dark, he couldn't see outside.

"Tommy I have a fucking house key don't make me use it." Confused, he unlocked the door only to be greeted by messy brown hair. "Jesus why is it so dark?"

"Wait Wilbur what are you doing here?"

"You didn't know...? Your parents didn't want you alone for the week so they had me come all the way out here to watch you."

"Well, the power went out so if you sent anything recently I wouldn't know."

"Ah that explains a lot, come on child I'll help you get a generator running." A few minutes later, the pair had power running through the living room and part of the kitchen. "Damnit, I thought we could join the stream, guess we'll just have to hope the internet comes back soon." The light chattering of his teeth died down but Wilbur still noticed it so he forced him to go warm up on the couch, doused in blankets and jackets. Sighing, he noticed his friend's distant face, as if deep in thought. Finally, he sat down next to him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"No no you're fine! I just think it's important." With reluctance, Tommy gave him the nod. "I'm sure you've noticed right? How I'm starting to retire off older series, how I stepped down as the DreamSMP 'scriptwriter', well I think I should give you a better sense of timing. Around this month next year, I'll be sort of... wrapping this chapter of my life."

"Like being a gaming content creator?"

"Ya... I still got a few plans I wanna do but I also want to move on. I've got dreams elsewhere. I still want there to be a chance for there to be a difference. Wilbur Soot the Minecraft YouTuber and Will Gold the musician."

"But... I feel like I'm not really part of Will Gold's life and I... I don't want you to leave me." Wilbur softened up his gaze.

"What god no Tommy I might want to go in a different path on my career but I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you. Both in mine and Dream's SMP's, you've proven yourself to be one of the funniest content creators I've ever met. Your talent and wit alone can carry anything your passionate about and I need you to realize that. I know you like having me around in most of your content but the people like you. You've won their hearts and if I go off to make my music, you can still make some of the funniest and brilliant videos without me."

"But Will we... we played off each other for both SMP's. If you weren't there to press the button and if Techno wasn't there to do the withers it would've been an empty battle."

"Tommy... I don't think any content creator can do what they do alone forever. You need other people to bounce off of to make the people happy. But what you have to prove is that you aren't fully reliant on one particular creator. You might think you need me to do what you do at its best but you don't. You're flexible and creative and I know you'll flourish without me. Of course, I'll always still be there. No matter what, I'm just a Discord or phone call away and I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need especially tonight, I mean you almost hit 300k viewers that's insane, you've shown me just how much you've changed since being that anxious kid starstruck in front of his idols on SMPEarth, you are one of those idols now. But I'm not moving on yet. I still having something very important to do. I still wanna make sure the whole world knows just how amazing you are." He met Wilbur's eyes. Though Schlatt might be one of his favorite creators and Phil was like his dad, Wilbur had always been his mentor. And seeing such a genuine grin on his face, looking as if he was proud of him, Tommy broke out into tears. He fell apart even more as Wilbur was the one to pull him closer, letting Tommy bury his face into his chest. Wilbur truly did care for the blond more than he was ever willing to show on camera. 

Wilbur was a cryptic man, so it meant so much to Tommy when he finally directly told him that he was proud of him. I mean that's all a kid could ever want really; love and pride and a dash of affection. It does its job at warming the heart the best...

~~~


End file.
